The squad of swords
by shikonookami
Summary: Naruto graduates from the academy with Tenten and Lee and they are put in a squad under swordmaster Gekkou Hayate. Naruto also does extra training with many other jonin, and Lee also practices with Gai. Please go to my profile and view my other stories.
1. Graduation

Authors note: I write many fanfictions, don't expect them to be updated commonly.

"Okay Naruto, the bunshin technique." Iruka said. It was Naruto's second try at the genin test. "I can do better then the bunshin Iruka!" Naruto said, and he made a single hand sign.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said, and five clones popped up. "Well done Naruto you pass." Iruka said while thinking, "Where did a simple academy student learn that technique.

"That's only part of training with Hayate, Kotetsu, Anko, Ibiki, and Asuma." Naruto thought. He had bribed them with ramen (they made him go to that extent?) to make them train him, until it got so into their minds they just trained him without it.

The next day, Naruto walked into the meeting room. Iruka went through many squads until he finally said, " Squad 11, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tenten! Your sensei will be Gekkou Hayate, be honored to be trained by the 2nd most powerful ninja in the village, he wants to meet you on the roof of the Konoha inn A.S.A.P."

The threesome ran to he Konoha inn as fast as they could. Tenten jumped onto the roof, Lee ran up the wall, and Naruto climbed up using the strange, slightly like brass knuckle weapons that Asuma gave him.

Naruto was glad to be taught by someone who he knew he could trust to be a good sensei. Naruto had already been given a custom made katana, but Lee and Tenten hadn't and Hayate was quick to equip them.

Hayate trained them in things that Naruto had already learned, and while they practiced, Hayate taught him more advanced techniques.

"Sensei, when will you teach me the dance of the crescent moon?" Naruto asked. "When you are ready." Hayate replied. "When will I be ready?" "You will be ready, when I say you are ready!" Hayate said, and Naruto continued learning a technique Hayate called, the clothesline with a sword.

Naruto made a kage bunshin run at him with a kunai. He would sidestep, hold out his sword, and focus chakra to it and decapitate the clone. He had prevailed two times, and failed three times.

Naruto was thinking how his friend Kabun Uchiha was doing. Naruto and his squad mates went through more training, and Lee did extra training with Gai, to learn the lotus and many other techniques. Then they were given a B class mission…

Cliffhanger! I never mentioned Naruto's out fit change. He wears a black loose, long sleeved shirt, one of those ANBU armor, his headband, some black track pants, and a fishnet long sleeved shirt under the black shirt, that at the wrists, change to black leather and become gloves. Also, he wears his headband down low on his forehead, so it shades his eyes. Another thing, his hair is straight, shoulder length, white hair. Anyway hope you like the next chapter. I like writing this fic so their might be 2nd chapter soon.


	2. B rank

I told you 2nd chapter would come soon anyway let's continue

The foursome got the B class mission, and quickly left. Their mission was to guard a scroll in the rock village.

They were walking through some calm fields, and suddenly Hayate and Naruto noticed the presence of someone following them. Hayate spun around and threw a kunai. It stabbed into something and a sand nin fell from the foliage.

He stood up and pulled the kunai out of his vest. The vest was so thick; the kunai hadn't even penetrated his skin. Tenten pulled three kunai out and held them by putting her fingers through the holes. She threw the three kunai, so that if the sand Nin weren't wearing the vest, it would hit him in the heart and each lung.

The man went slightly to the side to try and dodge. If he hadn't moved the vest would have stopped it anyway. But he did move. The wind slightly blew open his vest and the kunai stuck into the man's chest. Then he turned to smoke. "Damn, a kage bunshin." Thought Naruto. Then the man tried to hit Lee in the back, but the move was effortlessly dodged and countered.

Lee dodged, grabbed the man's arm, and punched him in the stomach. "Konoha style," Hayate said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the sand Nin. "Dance of the crescent moon!" He yelled, and cut into the man's shoulder.

Then he appeared in front, and he shot the sword into the man's chest, with a quick thrust. Another man jumped out, wordlessly did a kage bunshin, and ran. The odds were bad. Four against twenty.

"That's not nice," Naruto said, "let's even the odds! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said. "Forty against twenty, that's better." Tenten thought. She was getting to like the job as a kunoichi more and more. Naruto's clones ran in and started smacking the sand ninja's clones silly. Hayate looked at the boy thinking, "This boy's got potential." He thought a red aura glowed around Naruto for a second.

Tenten glared at the direction the sand Nin ran in. She saw something. It had the speed and running style of a ninja, and the form was a lot like sand ninja clothing. She threw a kunai at it. It had to be about 90 yards away, but the kunai smacked straight into his back and he died.

Naruto gave thumbs up to Tenten as his last clone defeated the sand Nin's last clone. Naruto made a hand sign, and wordlessly dispelled his clone. "This is gonna be a loooooong week." All four thought.


	3. An evil guest

Naruto and the others were resting after the battle. When they first sat down Naruto was thinking, "Is that Hayate, or is it some horrible man in disguise, I mean, Hayate, giving us break time." Naruto considered it. He inspected his sensei.

His kunai pack was on his left leg; it was normally on his right. The amulet he wore on his neck wasn't there. Naruto reached into his backpack like he was grabbing a snack, but then he spun around and a windmill shuriken flew out of his hand.

It stabbed into the supposedly Hayate, and Lee thought Naruto was betraying them and he attacked. Tenten saw what was going on and told Lee, and Naruto got the impostor in a headlock with a kunai to the neck.

"Where is our sensei?" He asked. "Well done Naruto." The impostor said. Then his head turned into a snakehead, and then it melted. Suddenly a man jumped out of the leaves. Naruto recognized him from some of his studies. It was the evil one of the sannin, Orochimaru.

"I was planning on waiting for next year and taking poor Sasuke, but my excitement got the better of me." He said and his tongue turned into a snake and flew at Naruto. Naruto cut it open with a kunai, but it regenerated and returned to Orochimaru's mouth.

Lee appeared behind the man not knowing his power, and he kicked him into the air. Then he was pulled down by cords of Naruto. Lee broke through them and then got down.

"Konoha Sennpu!" He said, and leaped at Orochimaru and kicked at him. Orochimaru blocked, and didn't expect a kick from the other side. Orochimaru flew into a tree but then poofed into smoke. Naruto spun around in a roundhouse kick.

The sannin dodged and then his tongue flew at Naruto. Naruto dodged.

"Dance of the crescent moon!" Everyone heard. A sword came flying through the air and cut into Orochimaru's shoulder. Then Hayate appeared holding the sword.

"Advanced sword technique, with medium level stealth technique, deadly combo." Hayate said.


	4. protect the scroll!

Orochimaru pulled the blade out of his shoulder and disappeared. They kept going and got to the rock village without a fight. They tried to go through the gate but were stopped.

"We need you're authorization papers to let you in." A guard said. "We have no authorization, but we have this mission scroll that is signed by both our kages." Hayate said.

"We can't let you through without authorization papers."

"We have a note from your kage that specifically says that we are aloud through the gate."

"Okay go through, but quickly, we don't want anyone coming in with you." The gate opened and they entered the town. They walked for miles through the town until they reached the scroll building. They sat around guarding and nothing interesting was happening.

They just sat there silent. "We are after the demon." A strange voice said. Anko had revealed to Naruto that he was the cage of the kyuubi.

Then a strange man with blonde hair, and a black robe with red flowers on it came out of the ground. "Oooo I was expecting just one target, but I guess I have two." The man said. Suddenly a man with the features of a shark, and a strange large sword on his back came out of the ground too.

"Kisame and Deidara, I wasn't expecting you." Hayate said. Kisame unwrapped his sword. "Wow! Kisame, you still have Samehada? I would think someone as dumb as you would have lost that by now. I'm surprised Akatsuki even let you in!"

By now Kisame was fuming with anger and he charged Hayate. "Go for one of the targets Kisame." Deidara said with no effect. Kisame was already slicing at Hayate.

Hayate was easily dodging, but then Kisame swung at the ankles, and even though Hayate jumped, it shaved of Hayate's skin on the bottom of his foot. Hayate's chakra was sucked out, but only a little bit, and he kept fighting. While the sword masters fought, Deidara was trying to fight through Naruto, Lee, and Tenten to get to the scroll.

Deidara shot a clay bomb at Naruto. Naruto sensed the immense chakra in the clay and smacked it to the side. "That clay has something strange about it, avoid it at all costs." Naruto said.

Tenten jumped in the air and pulled out one scroll. She bit her thumb and started hitting the Kanji marks on the scroll, making projectiles appear and fly at Deidara. Three were stuck in him. He pulled them out, and as he started bandaging them, he was kicked in the side.

"Konoha Sennpu!" Lee yelled. Then Naruto ran at Deidara and started palm striking him. He was suddenly shot back in an explosion. "I am a master of art, you are just beginners." Deidara said. "When the ugly kid in spandex kicked me, I shot out clay that latched onto you, and you were right, there is something weird about my clay. I can just activate the chakra in it, and it explodes."

Deidara ran at Tenten, with a little clay on his palm. He palm struck her and exploded the clay, which shot him backwards, but majorly injured Tenten.

Tenten was on the ground passed out. Naruto was on the ground in pain, and Lee was the only one left. Naruto suddenly changed appearance and went kyuubi. He got up and ran at Deidara slicing him. Then Lee crouched down and activated the first gate. He ran at Deidara and started kicking him over and over again, further and further into the air until he grabbed Deidara and threw him down, "Secondary lotus!" He said, and then landed on his feet. Deidara was down and he disappeared. Then Hayate finally got a prevailing dance of the crescent moon, and Kisame left.


	5. The kyuubi's cage

"Naruto you have truly demonstrated immense power, and I look up to you as a fellow ninja of Konoha!" Lee said. "May I ask, how did you get such power within such a small amount of time?"

"Lee, even I didn't know I could draw out that much power." Naruto said.

Hayate had just placed special healing jutsus on different spots of Tenten's body, and then said, "As you are Naruto's team-mates, I believe that you deserve to know, that Naruto is the kyuubi's cage, as he is also a hard-working powerful ninja of the leaves."

Tenten gasped, and Lee gaped at Naruto. "I knew that, but I didn't know that I could draw so much power from it." Naruto said.

"When very emotional or physically challenged, you subconsciously ask for power from the kyuubi." Hayate said.

"Does this mean that I can get power just by strengthening the bond between me and the kyuubi?"

"No. When purposely asking the kyuubi, it doesn't respond as much as it does from your emotions, but you still get some extra power."

"So that's why all the adults in the village hate him so much." Tenten muttered. They then continued guarding the scroll until a rock village ninja wearing ocular lenses and a chuunin vest walked in.

"My kage has asked for you to leave the village immediately. You get half the pay here, and the rest back at your village. They ran through the grass territory and got back into Konoha quickly.

Authors note: If anyone is wondering about Kabun Uchiha, He is the son of a Hyuga and an Uchiha. He said he was Hyuga even though his proper last name was Uchiha.

He was another person who Itachi spared. He had sharingan in one eye and byakugan in the other, but his byakugan was useless because the eye he had it in was blind, and he claims that he just had it in one eye and that eye was blind.

He secretly told his best friend Naruto about him being and Uchiha. If any of you are non Naruto fans and you were just interested in this fic, he's an OC.


	6. Body guard hiring and mission briefing

Naruto and his squad walked into Konoha and got the pay. Hayate stayed behind while his squad got ramen. "Sandaime-sama," Hayate said, " Akatsuki and Orochimaru seem to be targeting Naruto." Hayate said.

"I will try to get some help about that." The old man said, as he blew out smoke from his pipe.

"Also, the kyuubi is finally acting up. While fighting two members a member of Akatsuki with his squad mates, he went demonic."

"It doesn't matter the seal on his stomach will stop anything serious."

"Please do everything you can about Naruto Hokage-sama." Hayate said as he bowed. Then he turned and left the room. The next day Jaraiya and Tsunade headed into Konoha.

In Tsunade's case, simply walking, in Jaraiya's case, jumping in on a giant frog. They entered the Hokage tower and said, "Yes Sarutobi sensei."

"I'm not your sensei anymore! Anyway, it seems the kyuubi container is better known then we thought. Your old squad mate and the hidden organization Akatsuki are after Naruto. We need you to secretly body-guard him."

"Yes sir Mr. bossy pants." Tsunade said, and teleported away with Jaraiya.

Meanwhile Naruto was being assigned a mission with his squad, and two members of another squad. One person in the other squad was training with their sensei Gai, and the two others were being sent on a mission with another squad.

"Hayate, Kyuubi-brat, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Kabun. Interesting team." Thought Mizuki the evil chuunin. (In these parenthesis are spoilers of the real series, if you don't want it spoiled, then don't read: Mizuki the evil chuunin that works for Orochimaru…..)

Okay your mission is an invasion mission that you are going on with all of you, plus Hatake Kakashi, and Anko Mitarashi.


	7. reunion of two friends

The large group got Anko and she told them that she had set up a meeting point with Kakashi. Kakashi got there an hour late, and they left with Kabun yelling at Kakashi about being late.

They were outside the hidden rain, and were in a strategic invasion formation. Anko threw a kunai into a man's eye and he died within seconds.

Naruto snuck behind a man and slit the back of his neck with the weapon given to him by Asuma. Tenten threw a shuriken to the neck, and Lee broke a man's spine. Neji threw eight kunai, all with perfect accuracy, and Kabun choked a guy with his cord.

It finally started into a large frantic battle when Kakashi ran at a target with his Chidori. He was noticed and then it all became frantic.

"Katon Ryuka no jutsu!" Yelled Kabon and blew fire killing about twenty opponents and majorly injuring thirty others. Neji used 128 strikes and hurt 64 men, and now I'm focusing on Naruto.

"Double snake assassin jutsu." Naruto said, and two snakes shot out of his sleeves killing many men. A man charged him and Naruto used clothesline with a sword.

Naruto formed a dragon of chakra swirling around his sword and he said, "Dragon slices!" He then started spinning at high speeds cutting into around 80 men. Naruto formed a tornado around the blade of his sword and then said, "Tornado blade!"

He ran through a large crowd of men killing 15, and then he spun around and killed two men. After that him plus all the others left. They met the man who had given the mission outside and he paid them. When they reached Konoha, Naruto and Kabun ran to Ichiraku's as fast as they could.

When they got there they had lunch and told each other all about their squads.


	8. reunion of two friends part two

"So as you know Naruto, my squad has me and Neji in it, but you don't know who the last person in my squad is, and you don't know who my sensei is." Kabun said.

"But I guess I'm about to find out." Naruto said.

"Yes, you are. So my sensei is the dorky jonin of the village, Maito Gai, and my teammate you don't know is a girl named Hinote Hyuga, a girl. She's a huge prankster," Kabun slurped some ramen, "and she is really annoying and loves playing pranks specifically on me and my friends, luckily she doesn't know that you're my friend. Yet."

Suddenly Naruto bent down and hit his head on the table. Kabun recognized what was going on. "Damn Hinote, you had to play a prank on him the first time we see each other in weeks. I hate her sleeping poison."

Kabun looked around and he saw her hiding behind something in the back room. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Then he put her in a headlock and said, "Give me the antidote now."

Hinote handed over a small white bottle and Kabun took it. He gave it to Naruto and he woke.

"Hinote's sleeping poison." Kabun explained.

"I thought you said she didn't know that we were friends."

"I was wrong." Kabun finished his ramen and left after paying.

Naruto finished and met up with Lee.


	9. Lee can use one ninjutsu!

"That was a nice move you did in the cave Lee."

"It was only the secondary lotus, compared to that double snake assassin move you used, it isn't much."

"Lee, I don't think I could ever learn that move."

"Naruto, I can't use any ninjutsu."

"Lee let me look at something." Naruto said. He activated a strange technique that he had found on a scroll in an abandoned mansion. It was an eye technique and Naruto got the strange sight where he could tell what kind of chakra the person had, and he saw animals.

"Lee say koudo henge, imagine an animal, and do these handseals." Naruto said and he did three seals.

"Koudo Henge." Lee said. He was suddenly an elephant seal.

"Was that the animal you imagined Lee?" Naruto said.

Lee nodded and returned to normal form.

"Lee, you can use a ninjutsu." Naruto said.

Lee jumped around in happiness screaming in joy until Naruto kicked him and his Lee flew halfway across the village and hit the wall of the Hyuga compound.

Neji walked past Lee and turned around. "Leave." He said and then left. Lee walked back to Naruto, but saw that Naruto had left.


	10. a real home NOT A STINKY OL' APARTMENT

Naruto had hopped a fence, walked up a grassy hill, and walked into the compound he had found the scroll in.

Lee didn't know though. Naruto hadn't been there in years and he finally realized that it was his. It had the Uzumaki feeling in it, the Uzumaki symbol was painted on walls all over the place.

And he was the only Uzumaki. He walked into the largest building. He walked to the room he had found the scroll in. It had been the only scroll not on a shelf and he looked around and saw a shelf that had the kanji for, kekkai genkai on it. (Kekkai genkai is bloodline limit.)

Naruto grabbed the only scroll on the shelf. It had information covering the whole thing and it suddenly was absorbed into Naruto's mind without him reading even the first word. Naruto put it down and sat down in a red velvet armchair with a headache. He could create and control earth, fire, air, water, light, and darkness.

It didn't even require handseals. Naruto spent the rest of the day learning new things and he was able to finish the first step of Rasengan.

He was about to head home, when he realized, he was home. He had learned a technique called the Naruto-Arashi upgrade seal. The Uzumaki symbol was everywhere. He went down the hall that headed to the library until he reached a bedroom.

He walked in and lay down. His eyelids felt heavy and he fell into a blank sleep.


	11. A family

Naruto felt something prodding at him. He woke up and leaned up as he rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a girl with hair the color of his and the style of Sakura's, except there were spikes going down in front of her face and she had the expression of realization suddenly.

She dropped the golden rod she was holding and jumped on Naruto hugging him saying, "Brother! Brother! Brother!" Naruto yelled at the randomness and the girl pulled back. She took a picture of Naruto as a baby out of her right pocket and held it by Naruto's face.

"You are my brother!" She screamed and started hugging him again. Naruto yelled again and she backed off. "Explain." Naruto said.

She told Naruto that she was his older sister and that when he was born she was sent to the compound of the Uzumaki's and she wasn't aloud to leave. They also hid the compound from Naruto and sealed the demon that was attacking Konoha into him.

She said that the five tail dog demon was in her, and that the seven tailed badger was in a scroll in the rock village.

"Hey I was assigned to protect that scroll on a mission." Naruto said as he shifted his forehead protector further up on his forehead.

"You should have taken it! Didn't the Hokage tell you the Uzumaki purpose!" The girl said.

"What's that?"

"The Uzumaki's purpose in life is to collect all the demons. I still have one brother left to find. He's your age."

"Sis, I have a question," Naruto said, "what's y'r name?"

"My name is Raikou." Naruto's sister said. "And our brother, is named Gaara."

"Who was our father?" Naruto asked.

"The fourth Hokage, title, Yondaime, name, Arashi."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was the son of a former Hokage.


	12. back into familiar ol' konoha

"Could you tell me more about our brother?" Naruto asked.

"We have many brothers, and two sisters." Raikou said.

"Who?"

"Well, there's Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and Tenten."

"Hey, Lee and Tenten, there in my squad!"

"Tell them, actually, I'm going back to the village with you."

"What about the Hokage's orders?"

"Screw them." Raikou said as she grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him outside.

"Wait! I was in the library, I need the scroll for Rasengan so I can finish learning it."

"Okay, get it quick."

Naruto came back out of the house with a scroll, and he grabbed Raikou and started walking back to Konoha. They walked into the Hokage's office.

When they walked in the Hokage blew his pipe out of his mouth in astonishment and Raikou grabbed it seconds before it hit her forehead. She put her ring finger and index finger on the bottom of it, and her middle finger on top, and easily snapped the pipe.

"Crap!" The Hokage yelled.

"Mind your language." Raikou said.

"That thing is two of a kind! I have the other one too though."

"Give me a hitai-ate, make an exception to the four person squad and put me with Hayate, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten." Raikou said.

After hours of arguing, Raikou got a Hitai-ate and was placed with Naruto, Lee, and Tenten.

They let the Hokage tower with Raikou wearing a Hitai-ate around her thigh.

Authors note: Raikou is Naruto's sister and is not lying so if you have suspicions of her end them. She wears shorts like Sasuke's that are pink. She also wears a white sweater with a fishnet T-shirt over it, and a red track jacket.


	13. many strange things

Raikou and Naruto were walking down the streets of Konoha and Raikou turned into a park. After walking through the park for a while Raikou lay down on a grassy hill.

She breathed in deeply. "Me and father used to go here every day." Raikou said. Naruto walked down the other side of the hill and saw a small stream. He reached his hand in and felt the cool water flowing around his hand.

He decided to practice his kekkai genkai and tried to pull a string of water out of the stream he succeeded in that but when he tried to freeze it, it fell from his fingers.

"You were smart to try water first. Uzumakis are better with different elements depending on their name. You, are good with air and water, and water is the easier of the two."

"Thanks for the advice and, sis, how old are you?"

"15. Father died when I was three. Just five says before my forth birthday. And this is the same date of the year that father died. My birthday is in five days."

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Sis?"

"Yea?"

"Want some ramen?"

"I'm up for ramen any time."

"Okay, you are my sister." Naruto said as he got up and said, "Race ya to Ichiraku's!" They both ran and they each were sitting on a chair in Ichiraku's in five seconds.

"Tie." Raikou said. They each had twenty-five bowls of ramen and managed to pay.

They walked around Konoha and got to Konoha square. Naruto looked up at the sun and saw that it was around 10:00. He was supposed to meet his sensei at 10:00 that day on the top of the cliff the Hokage monument was carved in.

"We need to meet sensei!" Naruto said and grabbed his sister and ran to the cliff. After they were there he ran straight up the wall and was at the top. It was 10:09. Tenten and Lee were already there.

"You're my brother and sister!" Naruto said to Lee and Tenten. As she had done to Naruto, Raikou jumped on them giving them hugs. Naruto and Raikou explained everything that had happened from Naruto finding the Uzumaki compound, to the Hokage putting Raikou in the squad.

Hayate handed Raikou a katana but Raikou dropped it off the cliff and formed a katana of stone. Naruto tried to, but he only made a rock the size of his nose.

"Practice makes perfect." Raikou said, and Naruto glared but returned to smiling within seconds. Naruto tried making a gust of wind blow at Raikou, but only a slight breeze came.

Raikou smiled at Naruto, and he quickly glared again. Hayate pulled out his sword jumped at Raikou and cut down. Raikou held up her sword lazily blocking the overhead swipe.

As Hayate swiped faster Raikou tried harder but she didn't put very much effort into it. Raikou yawned as she swiped around her sword blocking.

"Okay, I'll let you be in my squad." Hayate said. Naruto looked down at the academy. Everyone was a speck. He saw a blue speck with a red dot and a white dot on it.

He guessed it was the only Uchiha left alive other then the cause of the death. Uchiha, Sasuke. Hayate started Raikou at the basics but she learned three times faster than anyone in the world ever had before, and was training in the same techniques as Naruto in no time.

Naruto mastered the technique Hayate had given him and he pulled the Rasengan scroll off his back. He summoned a rubber ball out of nowhere and started practicing.

He was just deforming the shape, until he made a hole in a ball, but he didn't make it explode so he kept trying. Meanwhile Lee and Tenten were practicing sword techniques and some strange man attacked out of nowhere.

He wore ocular lenses, a blue lab out fit, and strange metal wings on his back that actually kept him in the air and he grabbed Naruto. Naruto thought quickly and threw the rubber ball he was practicing with at the man's face.

It hit and then fell out of Naruto's reach. Naruto made a spiked rock and he threw it into the engine for the wings. They began descending and then Naruto formed a solid disk of air that they landed on and he shoved the strange man off.

He floated up on the disk back to his squad, panting heavily. The special chakra that only Uzumakis had that was for their bloodline limit was running low.

He landed on the top of the carving of his fathers face, and then passed out. His eyes slid open for a second and he saw his sisters face.


	14. waking up and getting a mission

Authors note: I don't own Naruto and I forgot to say that a while ago, but now I've said it. Okay sorry I haven't written in a while. Anyway, chapter 14 no jutsu!

Naruto woke and stared blankly at the hospital ceiling. He sat up and saw Neji, Kabun, and Raikou, sitting at chairs next to his bed. "That was a nice nap. Why am I in the hospital? How long was I sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"You ran so low on bloodline chakra you passed out. I forgot to mention, your bloodline chakra is also like a life force, you die without it, and you've slept for 3 days. It's twelve o'clock two days before my birthday."

Neji got up and departed and as he turned Naruto thought he saw his lips bend up slightly to a very small smile but he wasn't sure. Kabun followed, but stopped at the door.

"Hey, dude, you better meet your sensei." He said and then left. Naruto pulled his clothes out from under the bed and put them on.

He fiddled with the fishnet shirt and curled up the sleeves of the black shirt. He ended with putting his Hitai-ate quite low on his forehead to shade his eyes.

The brother and sister ran to the Uzumaki compound, where Naruto had moved all his stuff to, and he grabbed the Rasengan scroll. He also grabbed his sword sharpener, and two never used kunai.

He quickly restocked his weapon pack on his side and then they went into the village. Naruto walked into the Ichiraku ramen shop and he bough two pork ramen bowls.

He had both and then his sister and him ran to the Hokage tower. They were getting a mission instead of training and they got there to see Lee and Tenten practicing the Uzumaki kekkai genkai.

"We've been waiting for half an hour." Hayate said.

"Hey I just had my first meal in three days!" Naruto said.

Tenten was wearing a pink track-jacket, and Lee was wearing a complete green tracksuit it just had red shoulders.

"Okay don't be late next time. Luckily today's mission was reserved specifically for us." Hayate said. He opened the doors to the Hokage's office and asked for the mission briefing papers.

The Hokage handed him a folder and Hayate read the papers inside. "We're going to the grass village everyone." Hayate said.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"We need to kill a giant snake. The ninja of that village are to weak, or out on other missions, so they're calling us.

Naruto and his squad ran through leaf village territory without conflict and got to the grass village easily. As said, a huge snake was attacking, and it had a rider.

"Kuroi Mitarashi. You have the nickname of black mamba because you are like a poison of a black mamba, plus your name means black. You killed your whole clan but your sister Anko and then abandoned the village. We sent an ANBU black ops squad after you that were killed. Now you'll be killed by a jonin and four genin. Sad huh?" Hayate said.

"You were right until you said that I would now be killed by a jonin and four genin." Kuroi responded. Suddenly millions of snakes appeared out of nothing and started slithering around the squad's feet. Naruto shot the snakes away with wind and leaped at the big snake's head and he stabbed his new kunai into the nose of the snake.

He then started kicking it's chin and was shoved off the snake by Kuroi. As Naruto fell, three snakes shot from his sleeve and bit into the face of Kuroi's snake.

Then Naruto pulled out the interrogation dagger Ibiki had given him. It had a serrated edge and it had acid inside it that shot out when Naruto pushed a button on the pommel. Naruto leaped at the snake and then he cut through the top of the snake's head and shot in a small amount of acid.

Suddenly Lee flew through the air and slammed the black mamba off of her snake mount with his calf. "Konoha Sennpu!" Lee said. A barrage of shuriken suddenly hit Naruto and he fell to the ground. Snakes were surrounding him and then Naruto was picked up and brought into a building.

Naruto saw a pure blue kunai. It was made of chakra stone. Naruto kicked the man carrying him and he walked in the room. The kunai said, demon snake on it. Naruto's instinct told him he should take it and he did.

He then pulled the shuriken in him out one by one and then he called for the nine tails. "Heal my damn wounds." He ordered the nine tails. Suddenly all the wounds closed up. Naruto ran outside and Hayate was the only one not collapsed on the ground.

Kuroi had a cut to the neck and Hayate was cleaning a kunai. Hayate put it in it's holster and then picked up Lee and Tenten.

"Take Raikou." Hayate said.


	15. A birthday and the start of an exam

They walked back to Konoha where the grass village had already given their pay to the Hokage. They split it and then they went to train.

The others woke up while Naruto was practicing fusing sword techniques with his kekkai genkai. "Hey Raikou, you're finally awake. I learned the second step of Rasengan." Naruto said as he sorounded the blade of his katana and then did a stab that looked like it would stab the thigh.

It was true Naruto had mastered the second part. Suddenly Hayate appeared in a whirl of leaves. "You guys have been picked for the chuunin exams," Hayate coughed "you will head to the rock village for the chuunin exams in three days.

"The day after Raikou's birthday." Thought Naruto.

"I gotta go." Naruto said and disappeared. He went through the ninja weaponry area of town and bought a fuuma shuriken and a bow staff, and then he ran to Ichiraku's and got a, three sittings for free giftcard.

Naruto quickly went to the Uzumaki compound.

He wrapped all the stuff he got and went to bed. He woke up the next morning and showered. He dressed and walked downstairs and decided he wouldn't have ramen three meals a day.

He grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator and fried three. He ate them all and then he got his ninja equipment. He sharpened his sword and got two bags of balloons to practice the final step of Rasengan with.

He had already decided he would not reveal the Rasengan until his final match. Naruto and Raikou trained together the whole day, since Hayate had told them to just train on what they wanted.

Naruto had been able to hold the Rasengan in the balloon for a minute before it popped and he decided that was good enough. Lee and Tenten were going to pack up all their stuff and move into the compound the day they got back from the rock village.

Naruto tried to sleep through the night and the whole next day but he woke up three times for instant ramen. The next day was Raikou's birthday, and the whole squad and Neji came.

Raikou opened Neji's present last, and Tenten's first. Raikou's birthday party ended at six thirty and they had more food goofed off and then went to bed with the upcoming exam in their mind.

Naruto woke and then they got ready. Naruto packed a backpack and had a cup of instant ramen. He washed his hands and then ran to the meeting point with their sensei.

They had a quick equipment check and then headed for the rock village. They walked in the gates and looked around the town. They found the written exam room and walked in.

"Everybody, I'm Dakushiro, the written exam proctor. I have this test for you. There are monitors all over the room. If you cheat, you fail, and if you miss more than half the questions, you fail. GOT IT!" The man at the front of the room said. Everyone nodded.

The man passed out papers and then went back to the front of the room and said, "Go." Everyone started thinking but couldn't answer any questions, except the chuunin placed throughout the room.

Many people in the room started thinking and then some decided to cheat. Suddenly, Dakushiro yelled, "Leaf village ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! You have been caught cheating and therefore fail! Wait outside the room. Same with Tenten of leaf village, and Sarake of sand village."

The test then continued and as it went, many other people were caught cheating, including the rest of Squad eleven, and Kabun's squad.

"Pens down!" Dakushiro yelled. "Anyone in this room, fails! Everyone caught cheating, passes! If you can't do something, then do if cheating means being able to do something, than take the chance. Also, many others were caught cheating, but my monitors only call the ones who were stealthy enough."

Suddenly a rock village ninja jumped in the window. She had her whole face wrapped in cloth and wore her headband around her neck. The face wrapping had a small eyehole but you couldn't see through to her eye because of shadows.

"I hear that squad eleven of the leaf village has four people and we are making an exception."

Dakushiro fetched the ones outside and made it so the squads who the majority of people in them cheated, passed.

"The second exam is a survival test in which you must enter the desserts of the rock village and navigate through a route that at one point enters the forest of leaf territory. All you have to do is get back to the rock village on this route and you pass. Stay within the brighter area of the map, which is the route and a little area around it. Since it seems that either Dakushiro was a pushover or you're a talented group, there probably will be preliminaries after this."

They were brought to the Beginning of the route and then sent out. They went slow so that they could sneak attack so there would be less competition.

Thy finally caught a glimpse of the competition at what Raikou knew was three o'clock because she had jutsus to tell time. They were resting and seemed to be close to the worst of the worst.

They jumped into the area from behind the boulder they hid behind and then Lee hooked his arm around one persons neck and Naruto had arms of shadows extend from his sleeves and grab the girl on the opponents team.

Raikou held her hands in the air. "These ones obviously won't make it further in so I can finish them quickly with some of my best." She said.

"Lightning strike!" She yelled and a bolt of lightning electrocuted the only one on the opponent's team who wasn't in a grab. Everyone taking the exam saw the lightning and most thought, "Were in for some big competition."

The body lay there charred beyond recognition and then suddenly he turned into a pile of straw. "Substitution." Thought Naruto and he spun around and a kunai flew out of his hand. It stabbed the opponent in the shoulder but the kunai just dissolved into a thick black liquid and the wound sealed.

Naruto was trying to suffocate the one he caught and Lee was in the air about to smash the person he had captive into the ground head-first.

Lee's opponent was thought to be down, but seconds before his head hit the ground his girl team-mate made a shield of spinning air out of nowhere and they survived, but Naruto took the opportunity and got the grasp around her neck. Raikou shot lightning out of her hands and it sliced through her opponent's stomach. Most of it healed within the second but there still was a small gap.

Raikou knew that he was now vulnerable. She ran at him and sorounded her hand in a blade of rock and sorounded that in fire. She ran forward and she was in a ready position to cut his shoulder but at the last second twisted her arm down and cut. The stomach wound was made major and the person fell back, in to much pain to do anything.

Lee smacked his opponent in the back and they were stunned. Then they were finished by Tenten and then the four gathered. They kept going through the desert.

They kept walking through and then saw a mist village squad. All of them looked pretty much identical. They all had black hair and brown eyes and about the same color skin.

The squad got in a square hiding behind small hills around the enemy. Then they jumped out. Naruto and Tenten went for one, Lee went for another, and Raikou went after the last.

Naruto was flying towards who he was going after and Tenten got a behind and the person was in a headlock with in seconds. Tenten knocked them out and Tenten went to help Lee as Naruto went to help Raikou.

Naruto jumped in the air and sent a spray of shuriken at the enemy. The shuriken were blocked by a rock wall made out of no where and Naruto was already flying through the air and he slammed against the rock wall.

Arms reached out of the wall and held Naruto in place as they slowly started to crush him. Naruto started stopping the arms with his bloodline.

He pushed them away and Naruto backed away and blew the wall down with wind. The person didn't notice and they were crushed under what they had conjured up. When Naruto and Raikou went to Lee and Tenten they saw the last person on the team on the ground with bruises all over his face and body.

They kept going and then set up a camp. They swapped through guarding and the night was uneventful.

AaAaAa

Jaraiya and Tsunade followed the fox boy's squad. Suddenly the squad stopped. They stopped along with all the others but behind. The squad had reached hidden leaf territory. "Why did the damn old man call us in. Not a single pin prick of danger has approached these punks." Tsunade thought.

"Calm down Tsunade. Sarutobi had a reason. We just need to be patient." Jaraiya said. He thought he had said those same words one hundred times since Sarutobi had assigned the mission. "Probably more…" Jaraiya thought.

AaAaAa

Someone ran into the room the second proctor was in. "Three squads went through the whole route in less than an hour. One mist, one rock, and one cloud."

The proctor's eyes went wide at this. "They beat the record. How old do they seem?"

"They look only twelve but their voices make them seem older. They sound about 40."

AaAaAa

The squad was back in the desert and Running through it was five at night and they brought down lots of competition who were going to bed. They finally got back to the rock village at 8:00 PM.


	16. The preliminary rounds, bring it on!

I finally get a chance to update! Sorry, well, on with the story

Naruto sat waiting. In ten minutes, anyone who wasn't in the village would be found and brought back to the rock village, and failed.

He decided to use the time for a nap and then fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning. He didn't really care and walked to the bulletin board and saw a poster saying there would be preliminaries. He walked to the location and it was ready in a few minutes.

A proctor went in and said his name was Gyuuto.

The battle-choosing machine cycled through and stopped set to Deaka and the Hyuga in Kabun's squad. The battle started and Hinote shifted her position. Deaka ran at her.

"Kaiten!" Hinote yelled and the chakra swirled around her. Deaka jumped back and then appeared behind her. She then threw her forward.

A clone appeared and she hit Deaka's clone as she flew back and it exploded shooting her forward. She got up and started moving towards Deaka and then she fell over. It was too much. "Deaka, winner!" The proctor said.

The choosing machine stopped at Buki vs. Kakumane and then, Naruto steadily, fell asleep.

AaAaAaAa

Naruto was shaken awake. "Naruto, it's your battle." Raikou said.

"Wha'… HOLY CRAP! Why didn't you wake me before!?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be waken!"

"Well, it's to late now."

Naruto looked at the board. He was against Karami of the sand village.

He jumped down and stepped up.

"Battle Begin." The proctor said.

Naruto jumped back and focused in. He threw a kunai at his opponent. Karami, the kunoichi of the sand squad that made it this far, made a handsign by her mouth and said, "Sunachi!" She blew a blur of sand out of her mouth along with a gust of wind and the kunai didn't get near before falling to the ground.

Naruto ran at her and then in a blur, appeared behind her and then back in front. She had started to turn and after Naruto was back where he had been a powerful punch hit her in the side of the face, and then Naruto made a small jump back and got ready to palm strike.

She turned back toward him and then got palm struck by each of Naruto's hands, one right after the other. Then, Naruto kicked her in the shin. Sand gathered into a sand clone behind Naruto and then punched him.

Naruto got up and sliced the sand clones head off. More sand poured out from inside and made a new head.

"The sand is less compact now." Thought Naruto. He punched the sand clone in the gut and the sand flew out the back. Naruto then whirled past the clone's side and hit it in the right side shoulder blade making another hole.

Naruto then had water pour out of his hand covering the ground of the room. He focused his chakra to being a cold energy, jumped and then shot it through the room. The water at the floor froze, sticking Karami's feet in the ice.

Naruto ran at her and at the last second she slipped her feet out of her sandals and pulled her feet out.

"Damn, I should have made a thicker layer of ice." Thought Naruto. "Wait, I still can!"

He shot out even more water until there were feet of water above the opponent's heads, and then he shot himself up and froze the water.

Someone ran out and fire flew out of their mouth, melting the ice Karami had been frozen into. They pulled her off the ground and ran her to the Iwagakure hospital.

Naruto having used too much of his bloodline chakra, soon fainted.


	17. Preliminary continuation

Chapta 17!

Naruto woke. His eyes went wide and he glared at nothing.

"HOW LONG HAVE I SLEPT TODAY!!!!!!!!!?" Naruto yelled angrily and everyone stared at him.

Naruto checked the arena and saw Tenten holding a scroll in her right hand down by her side looking at Naruto with blank eyes and a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

Lee, Raikou, and Hayate were still on the ground with their hands clapped to their ears.

After people stopped muttering the match began. Tenten was fighting a squad mate of Naruto's opponent.

She slightly unfolded the scroll and wiped her already bitten open thumb on it. Then a katana appeared in her hand and she put the scroll away.

She then then walked towards her opponent. They wore white pants and a blood red T-shirt. They ran towards Tenten and she held her sword in a defensive stance.

They then went behind Tenten and kicked at her, missing. Tenten made a fireball in her hand and threw it at her opponent. They dodged and then made a handsign. A plank of wood with one edge sharpened appeared.

"This is my weapon. And no one, who has fought me when I've pulled this out, has ever survived." He charged and swung the gigantic thing at her to be parried by her flimsy sword and cut.

This time he flew an overhead slice.

"This is my chance to prove I don't only rely on weapons." Thought Tenten. The katana disappeared and Tenten jumped to one side dodging the slice and then charged her opponent at a diagonal and beat him in the gut.

She then made the handsign Naruto knew all to well. "Kage Bunshin!" She said. The clones appeared around her opponent. They charged in at him and they kept hitting him further in the air.

"U-zu-ma-ki Tenten Renddan!" Mean while the real her was standing down below with an orb of pure compressed chakra in her hand and the boy landed right on her hand with the chakra shooting him into the air.

"You have a lot to learn about strategy. And, you better start counting, that's one." Tenten held up her index finger.

"Tenten winner." Gyuuto said. "The final match decision is now shown on the screen, Rock Lee, leaf village, Sarake, sand village."

They stepped down. Sarake had blue Kakashi-like hair. He wore sand village robes and he had glowing yellow eyes with black marks on them.

Lee jumped at his opponent with a kick. He flew back from impact and then pulled a capsule with a red stripe off his belt. He opened it and blew red sand out. The red sand then turned into fire. Lee opened the first gate and a shockwave blew the fire out from around him.

Lee then moved with fluid movements around to behind Sarake and he was about to kick Sarake into the air when a capsule with a brown stripe flew from the belt opened and dark brown sand poured out and turned into spikes of rock that stabbed into Lee in the leg, the chest, and the arm.

Sarake punched straight through the rock and his fist hit Lee in the face and Lee flew back.

"I've trained for my whole life. I will not let that training lead to nothing!" Lee said and then he jumped into the air and turned into a mantacor. He was a lion with a scorpion tail, snake fangs, bird bones and wings, and claws of a sloth.

With one flap of his wings he was flying back down. Chakra was like a tornado swirling around him.

"You don't understand. Training beats natural talent, yes, but both put together are unbeatable. I have both, you'll never beat me." Sarake said. He jumped in the air and was attacked by Lee's tail.

Lee then sliced with his claws. Sarake caught the claws together with brown sand. Lee easily broke the rock away. Lee was about to turn normal again and get him with secondary lotus and Sarake disappeared. Lee was suddenly kicked in the stomach and then he was grabbed around the ankle and thrown against the wall.

Lee turned normal and was unconscious. He got up still not conscious and pulled the sword off his back. "You don't mess with me, unless you want to die, so give up now." Said Sarake.

"You'll be ripped to bits, Lee." Tenten called, not knowing Lee wasn't conscious.

"He isn't even conscious." Thought Gyuuto. "We have a promising group from the leaf village this year." Gyuuto smirked.

Lee's chakra started to swirl around him lightly. Lee ran at Sarake and sheathed the sword and then he appeared inside his own body.

He was infront of a gate with a tree next to it. Hanging from the tree was a sign that said two. Lee shoved it open and walked to an identical gate with a sign that said three on it. He pulled that open and continued to five. He came back to the real world conscious.

Lee was appearing in all directions around Sarake and then disappeared. Suddenly, Lee flew out of the ground and kicked Sarake right in the gut, shoving him into the air. He went from all directions kicking him. Then he smacked Sarake down and yelled, "Hidden lotus!"

He landed on a carving of the rock village symbol and then reached inside the orange things he wore on his legs and pulled out his weights and then dropped them. Huge craters appeared as soon as they tapped the ground and the weights were in the bottom.

"Everyone thought all my decisions were bad when I entered the academy. They teased me, and brought themselves to believe they hated me even though I had done nothing to them. My life had been miserable until I met Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, and Raikou-chan. My life has become better because of them." Lee said.

Sarake got up and opened one capsule and red sand shot at Lee. Lee jumped at Sarake and started punching. Every blow was blocked and finally another Sarake appeared behind Lee and hit him with a point strike.

Then the one Lee had been punching at disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That whole hidden lotus thing was hitting a shadow clone and when the dust flew in the air I replaced the original clone that had disappeared with a new one." Explained Sarake.

"Sarake winner, all match winners come to me."

Kabun, Sarake, Naruto, Buki, Raikou, Akira, Tenten, and Domara all walked up. (You'll find out about the ones you don't recognize.)

"Draw cards from this box." Gyuuto said and held out a wooden box. They all had numbers on their cards. "The final exam will be a month from now, here's the setup."

"#5 vs #10, #4 vs #3, #1 vs #9, and #7vs #6 and in case the count was wrong we had another match but we won't need to use that." Gyuuto's helper, Gataal said.


End file.
